Cookies
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Huddy and some suspicious Girl Scout Cookies... That came in today! R&R, please. One-shot.


*New story. Quick one-shot, sorry.

Girl Scout Cookies come in today. Hundreds of thousands of cases being shipped all over the United States... all over the world for that matter! So here's a story about America's favorite cookie, and no, it's NOT the Oreo.

Huddy fun and cookie love. Reviews are as good as frozen Thin Mints.*

Cookies

Anxiously awaiting her entry to the office, he sat in the Clinic. It was quite odd, she was LATE for work. THE Lisa Cuddy was late for her job. And THE Greg House was caring.

She came into the hospital with her cheeks stuffed. She was CHEWING. In her bag you saw a protruding box, a red box that was opened and sealed again. Her hair was tied up, her outfit was nice yet she entered suspiciously.

"What's in the box." House asked, stepping into the office uninvited.

"Nothing." She replied, her mouth still full.

"What are you eating then?"

"What's in the box." Smart and quiet was her reply. She swallowed.

"Cuddy, you're not very good at keeping secrets." House smirked at her devilishly. He knew he was going to find out her secret.

"And you still have clinic duty to do." Cuddy escorted him out of the room. "I'll page you when you have a case."

...

He continued to watch her as his lackeys watched him. "You said you'd be working in the Clinic." Cameron reminded him as he stared through binoculars at his boss.

"No, I said I'd be IN the Clinic. I had no intentions of WORKING." He quickly snapped back.

"Why are we here?" Foreman asked.

"Ask Cuddy for a case. Catch a glimpse of what's in her bag for me, report back and tell her nothing." House added with a smirk.

"That's beyond immature." Chase reminded House, who was turning around and leaving.

"Why do the contents of her purse matter to you?" Cameron asked, more out of curiousity than spite.

"She was chewing."

"Maybe she went and got a bagel before work?" Foreman offered. "Woke up late and got breakfast to go?"

"She would've told me that. Now do as I said."

"But none of that is medically relevant..." Cameron continued.

"We're in a hospital, does that mean EVERYTHING has to be medically relevant?"

...

Chase was the unexpected soul to enter her office.

On her desk there was the box, that suspicious red box House had told them about. Yes, it was suspicious. Yes, it was CLEARLY a box. And again, she was chewing. "Whatcha eating?" He asked nonchalantly. After all, it WAS lunchtime.

"Cookies." She answered, as if it was hardly a question. "Girl Scout Cookies."

"Mhm." He added.

"Have you ever HAD a Girl Scout Cookie, Doctor Chase?" She asked, hinting for him to sit.

"No." He hung his head sheepishly as he sank into the chair.

"Take one." She told him, not really offering. She held out the box, which read 'Tagalongs' in big gray letters. On it was a picture of a few girls in vests, smiling and having a good old time. He bit into it carefully, forgetting his mission. And for the first time that day, he smiled.

"So what brought you here?" Cuddy asked.

"I-I don't remember." He lied to cover his fault.

"House sent you didn't he?" Chase swallowed the last of his cookie. She offered him a second one, which he gladly took.

"Perhaps." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "He was curious, that's all."

"And you're NOT going to tell him about what's in the box, right?" He gulped, not out of need to swallow but out of fear. "Because if you DID, that would be very bad for both of us. Worse for YOU than for me." He grinned quite widely. She followed with a matching smile. "I'm glad we came to an agreement."

...

"Cameron was right, it WAS a bagel." Chase said proudly walking into the room his colleagues and boss sat in, anxiously awaiting his return.

"You're lying." House announced, no surprise.

"How am I lying this time?"

"You made a deal with her."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You were gone thirty minutes."

"It's lunchtime."

"And you have chocolate on your lip." Chase quickly wiped it away. "She has candy, eh?"

"Cookies." Chase replied frantically. "Girl Scout Cookies."

...

"You paid Chase off." House stated as he stormed into the office.

"I fed him." She said coolly.

"What part of 'paying him off' don't you get?"

"I guess a man's heart IS his stomach."

"So what is in the box?"

"Nothing that YOU should care about."

"You're not answering me." He smirked at her as he saw the box in the trash. "Cookies?"

"Girl Scout Cookies." Cuddy smiled genuinely.

"And you didn't SHARE?"

"Buy them from YOUR neighborhood girl scout." Cuddy continued to smile but his smirk fell to a frown. "I've got a second box, you know."

"That you will share?" He asked with a glimmer of hope.

"I have them reserved." His frown turned to artificial despair. "For a specific Greg House."

A green Thin Mint box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. A great gift. "Don't worry, Cuddles, I'll share."

And she was quite hopeful he kept to his word.


End file.
